Aku membencimu, sayangku
by Kkambaek
Summary: Kim Jongin. Byun Baekhyun/KAIBAEK/DLDR/Haters gonna hell/ADA PERTANYAAN BUAT PARA REMAKER. TOLONG DIJAWAB!
1. Chapter 1

**HATE**

.

Cast: Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

_Aku yakin jika Kim Jongin membenciku_

.

.

**-10.00 PM, Jongin's room-**

.

_._

"ahh…aahh…aaahhh…mmnhh…"

Desahan… jeritan… lenguhan… terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar yang terkunci rapat. Hampir setiap malam dinding biru ruangan ini menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan _panas_ yang dilakukan oleh Byun Baekhyun dan _sahabat_nya, Kim Jongin. Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan rutinitas ini dimulai. Hanya bermodalkan ijin untuk 'belajar bersama' pada orang tua, mereka akan berakhir mendesah sepanjang malam.

Suhu ruang kamar dengan pasti semakin meningkat. Kini tubuh polos Baekhyun telah basah oleh keringat. Nafasnya juga sudah mulai terdengar tidak teratur. Namun ia masih terlihat berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun dengan teratur diatas pangkuan hangat Jongin.

"Jongieee…nnhh…cukup…aku..lelaahh…"

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Jongin tidak memperdulikan rengekan Baekhyun. Tangannya malah semakin asik menampar bokong Baekhyun yang kenyal. Membuat kulit putih itu berubah warna kemerahan.

"Kau lelah? bukankah aku bilang hari ini aku akan menghukummu sampai kau pingsan?"

"nngghhh…" Baekhyun melenguh. Kini Jongin meremas bokongnya dengan liar. Membuat lubang Baekhyun terasa semakin lebar dan mempermudah gerak bagian tubuh Jongin yang tertanam disana.

Jongin menyeringai, "Cihhh…tadi kau bilang lelah, tapi sekarang mengeluarkan desahan nikmat?"

"nnnhhh…"

Tidak ada yang dapat Baekhyun katakan. Karna ucapan Jongin memang benar adanya. Meskipun tubuhnya lelah, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kenikmatan atas perlakuan Jongin membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Bukankah kau ingin keluar, hmm?" Tambah Jongin dengan mata menatap wajah Baekhyun yang telah memerah dan basah oleh airmata. Bibirnya kembali menyeringai, "_if you want to cum…ride me properly, slut!_"

Ucapan Jongin adalah perintah agar Baekhyun semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Membuat milik Jongin menusuk titik terdalamnya. Menggelinjang nikmat diantara rasa lelah yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Jongin dengan nanar. Dalam hati ingin rasanya ia berhenti sekarang juga. Namun Baekhyun _sangat_ mengenal sahabatnya. Ia tahu Jongin tidak akan pernah membiarkannya 'keluar' sebelum ia merasa puas. Pemuda itu akan terus memaksakan kehendaknya hingga lubang Baekhyun penuh oleh cairan miliknya.

"Kau tahu kan, ini akibatnya jika kau membuatku marah?" Jongin memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya kedepan sehingga tubuh mereka kian merapat. Tidak dipedulikannya Baekhyun yang berteriak kencang karna milik Jongin semakin masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya.

"Lain kali…jangan pernah membuatku mar- ouhh…ssshhhh…_Fuck!_" Jongin mendesis nikmat. Gerakan naik-turun Baekhyun yang cepat membuat miliknya terasa dihisap lubang itu semakin dalam. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menikmati setiap kelembutan dan kehangatan yang ada pada diri Baekhyun.

"Kau milikku. Sampai kapanpun kau hanya _milikku_ Byun Baekhyun…"

Bibir Jongin mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Dalam dan lama. Setelah puas lidahnya merayap pelan diseluruh permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah nikmat ketika lidah Jongin -dengan sengaja- menyentuh tiap titik sensitifnya. Ia hisap perlahan leher itu hingga memerah, lalu menggigitnya keras. Membuat Baekhyun menjerit dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Jo…Jonginnhh…akuhh- AHHH!"

Orgasme tiba. Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna putih dari alat vitalnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan gerakan naik turun yang berantakan. Membuat lubangnya berkedut dan semakin meremas milik Jongin yang masih berada didalamnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas, ia langsung ambruk kedepan seketika. Orgasme kali ini membuat semuanya terasa sangat ringan. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin. Merasakan aroma tubuh maskulin yang menguar bercampur bau sperma.

Rasa lelah semakin tak tertahankan, Baekhyun ingin meminta Jongin untuk mengakhiri semuanya saat ini juga. Jujur ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Lubangnya sudah terasa penuh dan perih. Namun -sekali lagi- Baekhyun sadar Jongin tidak akan peduli dengan keadaannya. _Sahabat_nya itu tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang ia katakan. Jika Jongin bilang hari ini akan menghukum Baekhyun hingga pingsan, maka ia akan benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kau lelah?"

Baekhyun menggangguk malas.

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah, hukumanmu masih belum selesai"

Baekhyun pasrah. Ia membiarkan Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Punggungnya menyentuh permukaan seprai yang terasa lembab karna keringat dan cairan mereka.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum Jongin menekuk dan mengangkat kaki Baekhyun hingga terbuka lebar. Memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan kedua siku yang ditumpuhkan diantara kepala Baekhyun. Tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Baekhyun tahu ia tidak mampu lagi menolak, meronta pun rasanya sudah tidak ada tenaga. Pergerakannya benar-benar telah terkunci.

Diantara kepasrahannya itu, dapat Baekhyun rasakan _benda_ panjang-gemuk-berurat milik Jongin kembali memasuki lubangnya yang sudah penuh dan lengket. Bergerak dengan cepat dan kasar, hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan tersentak tak beraturan mengikuti irama gerakan Jongin. Bibir Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangan keras dengan kepala yang terus bergerak gelisah kekanan dan kekiri.

"_You're so dirty…so nasty, like bitch Baekhyun-ah…"_

Mata Baekhyun terpejam. Tidak memperdulikan apa yang Jongin katakan atau lakukan sekarang. Tubuhnya semakin tersentak hebat. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan setiap erangan yang akan keluar. Raganya lelah. Jiwanya retak. Hatinya perih. _Baekhyun mati rasa_.

.

.

_Kim Jongin memang membenci diriku_

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Raganya lelah. Jiwanya retak. Hatinya perih.**_

_**Baekhyun mati rasa.**_

_**.**_

—_**Kim Jongin memang membenci diriku—**_

_._

**HA****TE**

**(c****ol****or**** r****ei****nf****or****ce****me****nt****s)**

.

**By, kkambaek**

**Cast: Kim Jongin/ Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre: Mature/ Smut/ NC-25**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Beware of typos. Yaoi/Boys love. OOC. Sex activity. Explicit smut. Rape scene. Harsh word, and absurd story.**

.

**Semua karakter milik Tuhan, orang tua dan siapapun yang ingin memiliki mereka. Tapi cerita milik saya. Awas aja kalo ada yang plagiat lagi!**

**.**

**Selamat membaca. Semoga kalian suka ^^**

.

—-

.

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok_

Kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka perlahan. Dua jarum panjang milik jam dinding _classic_ yang ada dihadapannya berhenti pada angka yang sama.

—angka enam.

.

…**.**

.

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok_

Satu jarum kecil berwarna merah terus bergerak dengan begitu arogan. Setiap detakannya seakan-akan mencomooh nasib Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan bahwa waktu terus berjalan, dunia terus berputar dan era telah berubah.

.

Benarkah demikian?

.

Ya, benar!

.

Tidak ada yang bisa membantah Sang waktu. Semua yang ditunjukkan oleh Sang waktu adalah tentang kebenaran _absolute_ yang harus diterima oleh setiap individu, termasuk Baekhyun.

Bersikap tenang, pasrah dan mengikuti aturan waktu tanpa perlu melawan arusnya adalah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik yang Baekhyun miliki untuk bertahan hidup, meskipun hatinya ingin sekali berteriak keras pada semua orang jika putaran waktunya telah lama berhenti.

Terhitung sejak satu dekade yang lalu, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana waktu telah merubah dunia luar. Karna sejak saat itu dunianya sendiri telah terkurung dalam kotak kekuasaan seseorang yang sekarang tertidur pulas disebelahnya, seseorang yang semalam menghukum dirinya hingga mengerang puas, seseorang yang sedari dulu membenci eksistensi nafasnya yang tak berharga.

.

Seseorang itu adalah Kim Jongin.

.

.

—_yang mereka bilang adalah sahabatnya_.

.

…**.**

.

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok_

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang. Dihiraukannya rasa perih pada selangkangan seraya berusaha menstabilkan langkah kaki menuju kamar mandi dalam ruangan. Ia putar kran _shower_, berdiri dibawahnya lalu membiarkan tetesan air dingin yang keluar dari sana sudi membasuh tubuhnya yang _kotor_. Ia juga berharap jika suara riuh guyuran air mampu meredam suara detakan Sang waktu yang terus mencemooh betapa hina garis hidupnya.

.

Akan tetapi semuanya percuma…

.

Rasa sakit dihatinya memang telah terkikis bersama terbuangnya sisa air yang mengalir menuju pembuangan. Namun tanpa ia prediksi sebelumnya, rasa sakit lain malah datang saat tekstur tajam partikel itu menghujam tepat pada goresan luka baru yang semalam ditinggalkan oleh Jongin.

.

_Bruk!_

.

Baekhyun ambruk dengan jatuh terduduk membentur ubin. Raganya lelah dan memilih untuk menyerah. Tubuh ringkih itu sudah tidak kuat menahan semua rasa sakit ini. Jiwanya menjerit, meraung dan berteriak pada _mereka_ yang tak pernah mendengar rintihan pilunya.

Dan dalam segala asa yang tak pernah terpenuhi ini, Baekhyun sering mencoba untuk lari dari kotak kekuasaan milik Jongin. Akan tetapi ia sadar jika itu hanyalah keinginan semu yang tak akan pernah terwujud.

Kotak ini tak berpintu. Setiap sudutnya juga telah Jongin rekatkan dengan begitu kokoh. Disana hanya terdapat jendela kecil yang bingkainya terbuat dari bahan dasar harta dan tahta, sehingga siapapun yang melihat atau mendengar jerit kesakitan Baekhyun dari balik tirainya yang tersibak, seketika akan langsung kehilangan seluruh fungsi panca inderanya.

.

.

—_tidak terkecuali panca indera milik kedua orang tuanya sendiri_.

.

…**.**

.

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok_

Kran shower kembali diputar. Kali ini berlawanan arah. Air berhenti mengalir dan suara detakan arogan itu kembali terngiang. Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi sebab rasa kebas mulai menggerogoti hati rapuhnya yang terguncang.

Ia berusaha berdiri tegak didepan cermin dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benang. Tangan mungilnya yang gemetar mengusap titik-titik embun dipermukaan yang licin itu hingga akhirnya terpantul bayangan dirinya sendiri yang tampak sungguh menyedihkan.

"Pantas saja rasanya begitu sakit, ternyata sudah banyak warna baru disini."

Baekhyun bergumam lirih pada refleksi menyedihkan itu. Sorot mata kelamnya yang syarat akan lara berubah menjadi semakin sendu tatkala melihat banyaknya warna merah menghiasi kulitnya yang putih.

Ia meraba salah satu warna merah paling pekat yang berada tepat dibawah puting susu, itu adalah bekas gigitan Jongin beberapa menit yang lalu. Selanjutnya ia meraba satu warna merah lain disebelahnya yang tampak sedikit memudar, itu adalah bekas gigitan Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu.

Semua ini masih tampak depan. Baekhyun yakin jika bagian belakang tubuhnya tampak lebih mengerikan karna rasa nyeri langsung terasa menyengat saat air dingin mengguyur area punggungnya sesaat yang lalu.

**.**

Jongin bilang kulit Baekhyun mirip selembar kanvas putih, terlalu polos dan tidak memiliki nilai estetika. Oleh karenanya pemuda itu memberikan tambahan warna merah natural sebagai bentuk hukuman _baru_ dan bukti otoritas agar dirinya sadar siapa yang punya kuasa diantara mereka.

Tidak dibutuhkan cat, kuas atau palet seperti seniman pada umumnya, karna Jongin cukup menggunakan metode gigitan, cengkraman atau pukulan untuk mendapatkan jenis warna yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Warna merah samar akan tercipta dileher bersama dengan desahan, warna merah pekat akan tercipta dipinggang bersama dengan erangan, sedangkan warna merah keunguan akan tercipta dipaha bersama dengan jeritan.

Sudah satu tahun warna-warna itu tidak pernah hilang dari tubuh Baekhyun, mereka hanya akan berpindah tempat. Tergantung dimana Jongin ingin meletakannya bersama dengan satu proses hukuman ketika ia dianggap _nakal_.

"Bisakah suatu hari nanti warna-warna ini hilang dari tubuhku?"

"Tentu saja tidak pelacur kecilku. Bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan jika kau semakin cantik dengan semua warna-warna itu?"

.

_Deg!_

.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

Seluruh otot geraknya membeku saat itu juga.

Serasa ada hantaman keras yang menghujam tepat kearah kepalanya begitu mendengar sebaris kalimat penyangkalan dari suara yang begitu familiar. Ia menggeleng cepat, berharap jika suara itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi auditori tak nyata akibat pikirannya yang mendadak kacau. Namun begitu ia melihat sesosok bayangan selain dirinya dalam pantulan cermin, seketika itu pula mata bulatnya refleks membelalak nyalang.

—sejak kapan sosok itu berdiri disana? Bersandar pada bingkai pintu kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang juga tanpa sehelai benang?

"Jo…Jongin?"

.

_Hening…_

.

Kali ini tak ada sahutan. Sekedar gumaman lirih pun juga tak ada. Jongin dengan segala aura masif yang dimiliki_**nya**_ tetap diam tak bersuara, membiarkan rasa takut yang sedari tadi Baekhyun tahan didada terus memberontak dan mendesak ingin keluar.

"Jo…Jongin?"

Satu nama itu berusaha terus Baekhyun ucapkan dalam getaran lirih nada suaranya, meskipun yang dipanggil tetap tak memberikan sahutan kepastian hingga hening terus menyelimuti keadaan mereka berdua.

Dan dalam kekalutan yang tidak pasti itu, samar-samar Baekhyun dapat merasakan suara derap langkah kaki Jongin tengah berjalan menuju kearah dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Rasa panik pun tak dapat ia hindari. Begitu pula dengan rasa takut yang mulai merayap dan menjalari sistem syarafnya hingga membuat sendi tulangnya seakan lumpuh tak berkutik.

Kemudian dengan mengumpulkan secuil keberanian yang tersisa dalam harga dirinya yang telah terinjak, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menatap wajah _**sahabat**_nya itu melalui pantulan cermin.

—mimik muka tanpa emosi, tatapan mata mengintimidasi dan sunggingan senyum penuh arti.

Maka pada titik inilah Baekhyun sadar jika…

.

_**Jongin**_ marah,

.

.

Dan ia akan kembali mendapat hukuman.

.

…**.**

.

"Ukh!"

Baekhyun memekik tertahan ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melilit erat pada lekukan pinggangnya hingga kulit punggung dan kulit dada mereka saling menempel rekat. Bulu kuduknya pun seketika langsung meremang begitu jemari panjang pemuda itu bergerak mengusap area perut bawahnya berulang kali.

"Jongin… tolong jangan lakukan _itu_ lagi. Sore ini kita ada _P.E. class_… tubuhku sakit… dan aku… aku…" Jedah sejenak, Baekhyun menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan mata Jongin dalam pantulan cermin. "Aku mohon padamu Jongin, _aku mohon_…"

Perkataan Baekhyun hampir terdengar seperti racauan frustasi. Ia benar-benar sedang mencoba melakukan negosiasi agar Jongin mau memberinya—_sedikit_—kompensasi.

"Sssttt… tenanglah, sayang." Jongin menghujani pundak dan tengkuk Baekhyun dengan deretan kecupan lembut. "Sekarang berikan aku alasan kenapa kau ingin warna-warna ini hilang dari tubuhmu, hmm?"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang bungkam. Dua belah bibirnya seolah kelu untuk digerakkan. Nada suara Jongin memang terdengar begitu tenang, namun dapat Baekhyun rasakan luapan amarah terselip disetiap suku katanya.

Seharusnya kata sakit, perih, atau ngilu dapat ia jadikan alasan untuk menolak semua perlakuan Jongin atas tubuhnya. Akan tetapi semua kata-kata itu hanya terkumpul diujung lidah, mereka seolah enggan keluar karna takut menjadi jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan_**nya**_.

"Kenapa diam? Tidak bisa menjawab? Dasar pelacur kecilku yang nakal. Apa kau sadar jika telah membuatku marah?"

Baekhyun masih bergeming dalam tunduknya. Kata-kata yang hendak keluar kembali tertelan bersama mulutnya yang terus terkunci rapat.

Akan aksi diamnya ini, sebuah gigitan ringan pun ia dapatkan dicuping telinga sebelah kiri sebelum terdengar bisikan halus dari pemuda yang berdiri dibelakangnya, "kalau begitu hukumanmu akan aku tambah, sayang. _Bersiaplah_…"

.

_Tes_

.

_Tes_

.

_Tes_

.

Tanpa terasa tangisan itu telah kembali pecah. Isakan lirih dan bulir airmata jatuh tak terbendung seirama dengan debaran jantung yang semakin meningkat cepat. Bahkan tremor tubuh pun tak bisa lagi ia kendalikan ketika membayangkan proses _hukuman_ yang sebentar lagi akan ia laksanakan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun bersikap takut berlebihan saat mendengar kata hukuman. Karna jika ia punya segudang harta atau apapun yang bisa digunakan agar terbebas dari situasi ini, maka tak segan-segan ia akan memberikannya.

Hukuman adalah sinonim dari siksaan fisik yang luar biasa hebat.

Hukuman adalah satu kata signifikan yang membimbing Baekhyun pada mimpi dan realitas terburuknya.

Hukuman adalah dalih perasaan benci yang Jongin ekspresikan dalam bentuk sodomi dan pemerkosaan ketika Baekhyun dianggap melanggar aturan tak kasat mata dalam hubungan persahabatan mereka.

Aturan yang seperti apa?

Baekhyun tak tahu. Tak pernah tahu lebih tepatnya. Selama ia mengenal dan berteman dengan Jongin, ia yakin jika sudah bertutur kata dan bersikap hati-hati. Ia juga selalu menuruti apa yang pemuda itu inginkan dan (perintahkan) katakan. Namun label nakal itu masih belum lepas darinya dan hukuman menyakitkan akan ia terima sebagai ganjaran.

.

.

—_bahkan untuk kesalahan kecil tak masuk akal yang tak sengaja ia lakukan._

.

…**.**

.

"Ahh… ahh… ahh…"

Serangkaian desahan kesakitan menggema dalam sunyinya ruangan saat hukuman pertama sedang dalam proses pelaksanaan. Sang penerima hukuman memilih memejamkan mata dengan wajah yang telah basah oleh airmata.

Belahan kenyal pada pantatnya merenggang. Celah sempit yang masih terkoyak akibat gerakan brutal beberapa saat yang lalu telah terisi kembali dengan batang keras milik pemuda yang menggeram nikmat dibelakang tubuhnya yang tengah menungging. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada cermin, sedangkan kedua kakinya berjinjit hingga ujung ibu jari akibat tarikan kencang pada sisi pinggangnya.

"AHH!"

Hentakan itu semakin kuat, dan perih yang menyengat sungguh tak tertahankan. Baekhyun membuka mata untuk melihat kearah selangkangan saat merasakan lubang anusnya—_seolah_—teriris sebilah sembilu tajam.

Benar saja, ada darah disana. Mengalir lambat pada permukaan kulit paha sebelah kanannya bergabung bersama warna merah keungunan yang telah menghiasi area itu terlebih dahulu. Mungkin gesekan kasar tanpa persiapan yang membuat urat penis Jongin menggores lapisan rektumnya yang tipis hingga menimbulkan luka.

"Apakah kau menikmati hukumanmu, sayang?"

Baekhyun diam tak menjawab. Ia pikir _itu_ hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang tak butuh jawaban. Tak bisakah Jongin mendengar rintihan pilu atau raungan kesakitan Baekhyun saat _**ia**_ menyodomi anusnya dan menyimpulkan hal itu sebagai jawaban?

_PLAK!_

Satu tamparan keras Jongin sematkan pada bongkahan pantatnya, membuat yang ditampar gemetar dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan pada tumpuan kakinya. Akan tetapi reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Jongin. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang tengah disesapi oleh pemuda itu melalui desisan parau dan tusukan penisnya yang semakin dalam.

"Nnhhh…"

Jongin menjambak helai rambutnya hingga kepalanya terpaksa mendongak keatas, "coba lihat kedepan cermin, Baekhyun… lihat bagaimana penisku keluar masuk lubangmu yang ketat. Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar nikmat."

Baekhyun tetap menutup mata rapat-rapat. Takut melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri yang sudah pasti tampak seperti pelacur murahan. Wajah merah penuh keringat dosa, bibir bengkak yang terus mendesah sensual dan tubuh menjijikkan yang bergerak mengikuti ritme hujaman penis pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Nghh… nghh… nghh…"

Mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah, meskipun berbeda rasa. Baekhyun bisa mengatur nafasnya sesaat karna hujaman pada lubangnya berhenti sejenak sebelum sahabatnya itu kembali bergerak dengan tempo lambat namun menyiksa.

"Kau memang diciptakan untuk menjadi pelacur kecilku, sayang. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, karna kau hanya milikku. Hanya milikku! _Camkan_ itu baik-baik!"

Kalimat yang Jongin lontarkan membuat luka hati Baekhyun kian menganga lebar. Memori tentang bagaimana dunia tak menginginkan keberadaannya kembali berputar dalam satu antologi cerita. Dimana cerita itu diakhiri oleh dirinya yang berperan sebagai budak nafsu Sang penerus tahta sebagai imbalan kebahagiaan semu yang diinginkan keluarganya.

"ARGHHH! JONGIN!"

Lengkingan kesakitan itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan rasa perih dan sensasi panas akibat gesekan kesat pada lubang analnya. Tubuhnya pun sontak menikung kearah kebelakang dengan satu tangan refleks mencengkeram leher Jongin. Kepalanya terkulai lemas pada dada bidang pemuda itu dan tanpa sadar menancapkan kuku-kuku jarinya pada yang _**bersangkutan**_ hingga menimbulkan bekas cakaran.

Baekhyun tahu jika serangan kecil itu hanyalah gerakan spontan sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri, namun ia berharap jika hal itu cukup merubah pikiran Jongin untuk menghentikan hukuman ini.

.

Tapi ternyata ia salah…

.

_Baekhyun salah besar_…

.

Sahabatnya itu malah mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan mencengkeram erat paha dalamnya agar proses persetubuhan mereka semakin intim dan batang panjang_**nya**_ mampu menjangkau titik-titik tersembunyi yang belum tersentuh.

Jongin hampir mencapai orgasme sementara dirinya tak merasakan nikmat sama sekali sedari tadi. Darah kental terus mengalir dari dalam analnya seiring tusukan Jongin yang semakin cepat dan tak terkendali. Warna kulit pantatnya pun telah berubah merah karna bertepukan keras dengan pangkal selangkangan pemuda itu.

"Ahh… Baekhyun… Baekhyun…"

Jongin melenguh dan menggeram memanggil namanya. Baekhyun bergidik entah karna rengkuhan Jongin yang semakin erat atau merasa jijik karna namanya dipanggil dengan begitu erotis.

"BAEKHYUN! Ermhh!"

"AHH!"

Pada akhirnya puncak kenikmatan itu datang. Lenguhan khas binatang teredam pada bahunya yang digigit keras. Tubuhnya hampir saja terjungkal kedepan karna Jongin tiba-tiba menghentak kuat dan membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Batang keras itu terus berkedut dengan air mani yang memenuhi lubangnya, bercampur dengan darah dan menyebabkan bau memuakkan menguar diruangan mereka.

Baekhyun lemas, kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri dan hanya mengandalkan Jongin untuk dijadikan sandaran. Tenaganya benar-benar telah terkuras habis, mereka seolah diserap paksa oleh Jongin saat proses penyatuan itu. Dan ketika benda panjang penuh urat itu dikeluarkan dari lubangnya, Baekhyun bisa kembali mengatur nafasnya sesaat namun belum sepenuhnya bisa bernafas lega.

.

.

—_karna hukuman kedua masih menantinya_.

.

…**.**

.

_Ada pergelangan tangan yang diikat pada kepala ranjang, dan ada pula sepasang jari tangan yang mencengkeram pinggang lelaki mungil dibawahnya._

_._

_Ada desahan pilu tanpa suara, namun ada pula lenguhan nikmat tak terbahasakan saat pinggul mereka bergerak dalam ritme yang sama._

_._

_**Dia**__… Sang saksi bisu hanya mampu tersenyum arogan dan bergerak dalam putarannya ketika entitas dirinya bersinggungan dengan dua bola mata bulat yang terus mengeluarkan airmata dalam irisnya yang pasrah pada kehidupan._

_._

_._

_**Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kim Jongin tidak membenci dirimu.**_

.

…**.**

.

**To Be Continued**

.

Saya cuma punya satu pertanyaan. **APA BEDANYA REMAKE DENGAN PLAGIAT**?

Karakter tokoh, alur dan setting cerita itu sama saja kan dengan cerita aslinya? Lalu kenapa para remaker2 itu gak mau disebut plagiat? Malah kadang mencantumkan 'don't be plagiator di akhir cerita' padahal dia sendiri plagiat karya orang lain. TOLOL sekali kan?

**TOLONG DIJAWAB YAAAA? TERUTAMA BUAT KALIAN PARA REMAKER.**

Jangan review tanpa log in. keliatan pengecut.

kalau ada yg ngebash/ngeflame/report abuse, artinya kalian memang tidak ada bedanya dengan saya. Sama2 jadi plagiator, tp kalian gak mau ngaku.

Terakhir, gua cuma mau bilang, KAISOO SHIPPER IS SUCK!

love you guys


End file.
